The present invention concerns a process of control and regulation of the pressure of tyres.
The invention concerns in particular the field of tyres for agricultural use, but can be used in all applications that need a control of the pressure of the tyres and in which there exists the need to adjust the pressure depending on the use.
It is known that tyres for agricultural applications have among the most popular targets the obtaining of the correct performance on the field and on the road, which is connected to the need to have an appropriate value of pressure of inflation.
In the case where tyres are used on agricultural machines operated with high and time-varying loads, this is more necessary than ever.
Making reference to the machines of high dimensions (harvesters, sprayers, spreader, trailers and tractors), it is clear that the same are subjected to cycles of loading and unloading and as a result divide on the tyres a force which varies from a minimum (Lmin) under conditions in which the machine is discharged, up to a maximum (Lmax) when the machine is at full load. By varying the force applied and at a constant pressure, the shape of the tyre is changed, assuming a profile flatter and flatter with increasing load. The change of the profile of the tyre also involves the change of the footprint on the ground, also said footprint, of the same and, consequently, its adherence.
In this context it is included the solution according to the present invention, which aims to ensure the possibility of adjusting the pressure of a tyre, in particular a tyre for agricultural machines, with the aim to adapt the footprint to the variation of load, by suitably modifying the internal pressure.
For this purpose, according to the present invention are proposed a process and a device of control and regulation of the pressure of tyres, in particular tyres for agricultural use, where the objective to adapt the footprint, changing the internal pressure when the load imposed on the tyre varies, is reached by calibrating the footprint itself or the flattening under load of the tyre. This aim is achieved by the controlling of the footprint or of the deflection and the adjustment of the pressure, depending on the temperature, through a series of gauges in conjunction with an electronic system that, as a function of the measurements made, acts consequently on a compressor or a release valve.
The purpose of the present invention is therefore to provide a process and a device of control and regulation of the pressure of tyres, in particular tyres for agricultural use, which allows not to exceed the limits of the control systems according to the prior art and to obtain the previously described technical results.